Super Anime Heroes (Ultimate)
Part of the Super Anime Heroes Series, it features a gigantic ensemble of anime characters, split into ten parts and takes place in Mission: Impossible - Fallout, Hobbs & Shaw, John Wick: Chapters 1-3, Rampage, Skyscraper, Ready Player One, and Fast & Furious 9 and 10. Imagined in RealD 3D for Parts 1 and 6-8, IMAX for Parts 1-3, 6 and 8-10, and IMAX 3D for Parts 1, 6 and 8. Part 1 specially formatted for IMAX. Super Anime Heroes Characters w/h Final Super-Attacks * Ryuko Matoi - Erica Mendez (Senketsu Kisaragi Finale) * Kirito Kirigaya - Bryce Papenbrook (The Art of the Holy Sword) * Sinon - Michelle Ruff (Sniping Bow Alicizating Longshot) * Artoria Pendragon - Kate Higgins (EXCALIBUR!) * Aikuro Mikisugi - Matt Mercer (Super Teacher) * Ruby Rose - Lindsay Jones (Crescent Rose) * Amanda O'Neill - Marianne Miller (Shiny Rod and the Shooting Star) * Zero Two - Tia Ballard (True Strelizia Apus) * Mako Mankanshoku - Christine Marie Cabanos (Uniform Delinquent) * Aqua - Jad Saxton (Purifying Waterstorm (w/h Eris and Iris)) * Saitama - Max Mittleman (One Punch Man) * Miku - Bryn Apprill (Argentea) * Satsuki Kuryuin - Carrie Keranen (Junketsu Dusk) * Tomoyo Kanzaki - Shaena'e Moore (Closed Clock) * Ragyo Kuryuin - Laura Post (Infinite Kamui) * Ram and Rem - Ryan Bartley and Brianna Knickerbocker (Twin Power: Oni's Wrath) * Philia - Trina Nishimura (Life Arrow) * Leafa - Cassandra Lee Morris (Blades of Alfheim) * Katsuhira Agata - Rylan Strachan (Kiznaiver Finale) * 9'a - Justin Briner (Alpha Strike) * Diana Cavendish - Laura Post (Shiny Rod and the Shooting Star) * Pina Co Lada - Jessica Boone (Direct Hit) * Rory Mercury - Molly Searcy (Direct Hit) * Yuna - Ryan Bartley (Operation Soundwave) * Klein - Kirk Thornton (Extreme Katana Brawl) * Hiro - Matt Shipman (Blue) * Hamilton Uno Law - Shaena'e Moore (Direct Hit) * Shinnosuke Nohara - Laura Bailey (Action Mask) * Blake Belladonna & Weiss Schnee - Arryn Zech and Kara Eberle (Gambol Shroud and Myrtenaster) * Nagisa Shiota - Lindsay Seidel (Koro-Sensei and the Serpent) * Karma Akabane - Austin Tindle (Devilish Bullet Mark) * Rin Tohsaka - Mela Lee (Saber and Archer) * Barazo Mankanshoku - Michael Sorich (Mankanshoku-Man: Guerilla) * Aoi Sakurai - Cristina Vee (Target Locked!) * Lelei La Lalena - Brittney Karbowski (Magic Staff) * Ichigo/Goru - Brittney Lauda and Austin Tindle (Delphinium Finish) * Asuna Yuuki - Cherami Leigh (Sleeping Knight Master) * Darkness - Jamie Marchi (Sharp Swordstorm (w/h Megumin and Kazuto)) * Goku - Sean Schemmel (ULTRA Super Saiyan!) * Yang Xiao Long - Barbara Dunkleman (The Rage and Fury of Ember Celica) * Yuuri/Chito - Emily Neves/Stephanie Sheh (Catastrophe) * Kokoro - Jeannie Tirado (Genista) * Doraemon - Mona Marshall (Super Gadget Laser Beam) * Llenn - Jad Saxton (Operation Overdrive) * Akko Kagari - Erica Mendez (Shiny Rod and the Shooting Star) * Monkey D. Luffy/Nami/Roronoa Zoro/Brook/Usopp/Nico Robin/Sanji/Franky - Colleen Clinkenbeard, Luci Christian, Christopher R. Sabat, Ian Sinclair, Sonny Strait, Stephanie Young, Eric Vale, Patrick Seitz (Straw Hat Pirates) * Neko - Stephanie Sheh (Silver Strain Legends (w/h Red Clan)) * Chitoge Kirisaki/Tsugumi Seishiro - Alexis Tipton; Erica Mendez (Beehive) * Luluco - Brittney Karbowski (Triggered) * Eren Yeager - Bryce Papenbrook (Titan Eren) * Ikuno - Leah Clark (Chlorophytum) * Chris (OC) - Christopher Spielberg (Full Blast/Final Edge/Omega Blitz) * Kaede Kayano - Monica Rial (Mega Tentacle Strike) * Naruto - Malie Flanagan (Send in the Clones) * Tuka Luna Marceau/Yao Haa Dushi - Juliet Simmons, Rachel Landon (Pair-Up with Shino) * Lux Arcadia - Sarah Natochenny (Harem Attack (w/h Airi, Noct, Tilifur and Shalice)) * Nui Harime/Ira Gamagoori/Uzu Sanageyama/Nonon Jakuzure/Hoka Inumuta/Rei Hoomaru/Tsumugu Kinagase/Shiro Iori - Stephanie Sheh, Patrick Seitz, Grant George, Sarah Anne Williams, Steve Cannon, Cristina Vee, Kaiji Tang, Todd Haberkorn (Elite Upgrade) * Illyasviel and Chloe von Einsbern - Cynthia Martinez and Kira-Vincent Davis (Magic Kaleidostick Posse) * Izuku Midoriya - Justin Briner (One For All/All for One) * Meliodas - Bryce Papenbrook (Demonic Justice) * Panache Fure Kalgi/Bozes Co Palesti - Kira Vincent-Davis, Patricia Duran (Rose of Thorns) * Maria - Alexis Tipton (Powerful Witch Climax) * Koyume Koizuma/Tsubasa Katsuki/Kaoruko Moeta/Ruki Irokawa - Megan Shipman, Amber Lee Connors, Margaret McDonald, Elizabeth Maxwell (Bringing Comic-to-Life) * Mordred - Erica Lindbeck (Fury of the Knight) * Assistants *Sukuyo Mankanshoku *Guts (KLK) *Strea *Yui *Zorome *Futoshi *Mitsuru *The Klaxosaur Princess *Papa *Pyrrha and Nora *Salem *Medusa (Rider) *Cuchulain *Ursula Callistis *Croix Meridies *Beefeater E. Caty *Tatsumaki *Nuko *Megumin and Kazuma *Wiz *Yoruka Kirihime *Sasuke *Vegeta *Ezekiel (MtVW) *Poppin Party/Afterglow/Pastel Palettes/Roselia/Hello, Happy World! *Sora and Mii-kun Chapters (Part 1) * 1. Fallout * 2. Chapters (Part 2) * 1. Chapters (Part 3) * 1. Chapters (Part 4) * 1. Chapters (Part 5) * 1. Chapters (Part 6) * 1. Chapters (Part 7) * 1. Chapters (Part 8) * 1. Ready Player One * 2. The OASIS * 3. Chapters (Part 9) * 1. Chapters (Part 10) * 1. Cast * Erica Mendez - Ryuko Matoi, Akko Katsugi, Tsugumi Seishiro * Michelle Ruff - Sinon * Tia Ballard - Zero Two * Lindsay Jones - Ruby Rose * Kate Higgins - Artoria Pendragon * Lindsay Seidel - Nagisa Shiota * Bryce Papenbrook - Kirito Kirigaya, Eren Yeager, Melodias * Marianne Miller - Amanda O'Neill * Jessica Boone - Pina Co Lada * Alexis Tipton - Maria, Chitoge Kirisaki * Christine Marie Cabanos - Mako Mankanshoku, Silica * Jad Saxton - Aqua, Llenn * Max Mittleman - Saitama * Carrie Keranen - Satsuki Kiriyuin * Laura Post - Ragyo Kiriyuin, Diana Cavendish * Matt Mercer - Aikuro Mikisugi * Stephanie Sheh - Nui Harime, Chito, Neko * Patrick Seitz - Ira Gamagoori, Franky * Grant George - Uzu Sanageyama * Sarah Anne Williams - Nonon Jakuzure * Steve Cannon - Hoka Inumuta * Kaiji Tang - Tsumugu Kinagase * Todd Haberkorn - Shiro Iori * Cassandra Lee Morris - Leafa * Trina Nishimura - Philia * Kirk Thornton - Klein * Colleen Clinkenbeard - Monkey D. Luffy * Luci Christain - Nami * * Emily Neves - Yuuri * Brittney Lauda - Ichigo * Jeannie Tirado - Kokoro * Bryn Apprill - Miku * Leah Clark - Ikuno * Matt Shipman - Hiro * Justin Briner - 9'a, Izuku Midoriya * Shaene'a Moore - Hamilton Uno Law, Tomoyo Kanzaki * Ryan Bartley - Ram, Yuna * Brianna Knickerbocker - Rem * Cristina Vee - Aoi Sakurai * Rylan Strachan - Katsuhira Agata * Cynthia Martinez - Illyasviel von Einsbern * Kira-Vincent Davis - Chloe von Einsbern, Panache Fure Kalgi * Patricia Duran - Bozes Co Palesti * * Megan Shipman - Koyume Koizuma * Amber Lee Connors - Tsubasa Katsuki * Margaret McDonald - Kaoruko Moeta * Elizabeth Maxwell - Ruki Irokawa * Erica Lindbeck - Mordred Crew * Directed and Written by Christopher Spielberg, Christopher McQuarrie and Rawson Marshall Thurber * Co-Directed by David Leitch, Chad Stahelski, Brad Peyton, Steven Spielberg, Justin Lin and *Produced by Christopher Spielberg, Christopher McQuarrie, J.J. Abrams, Tom Cruise, Jake Myers, Hiram Garcia, Neal H. Moritz, Clayton Townsend, Basil Iwanyk, David Leitch, Michael Witherill, Eva Longoria, Dwayne Johnson and Beau Flynn *Co-Written by Daniel Casey, Chris Morgan, John Gatins and Derek Kolstad *Composed by Various Artists, Lorne Balfe, Brian Tyler, Tyler Bates, Joel J. Richard and Steve Jablonsky Trivia/Plot Points * This installment has every character in the Super Anime Heroes series, and also the most in the series, so far. * Characters such as Ram and Rem, Aoi Sakurai, Akko Kagari, 9'a, and Yuna from earlier installments will return. *